


Where There's A Will

by Dreamin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, ͏Disguised Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When the mysterious new man in Darcy's life saves her from a mugging, she realizes exactly who he is.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Where There's A Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by the record amount of snowfall my city got last winter. (Yeah, it took me this long to finish this fic.)

“Who in the hell schedules a week-long astronomy conference in Omaha in _late_ _February_?” Darcy Lewis muttered.

Will Stone, a man she met just a few days before, chuckled. “Someone who wants to take advantage of off-season hotel deals?” The cold didn’t seem to bother him at all and she was jealous. And freezing.

The lectures were done for the day and the two of them were headed to the restaurant down the street from their hotel for dinner. Six inches of snow had fallen the night before and while the roads were cleared, the sidewalks were another story. Darcy’s boots were more for fashion than function and she kept skidding on patches of ice. Thankfully, Will was there to grab her elbow and right her every time.

She grinned up at him after the third time. “My hero.”

He looked away quickly, his cheeks flushing. “Don’t mention it,” he muttered.

Darcy reached out to take his hand. “Hey,” she said gently, “don’t sweat it – every redhead I know hates that they blush over every little thing.”

Will self-consciously ran a hand through his shoulder-length reddish-brown curls. “It’s not that – I’m no hero.”

She smiled encouragingly. “Okay, you’re not Thor, but everybody’s a hero, even in just little ways. Trust me, the Avengers would never be able to save the planet over and over again if it weren’t for the ‘ordinary’ folks helping them.”

“No, it’s… Never mind.” He opened the restaurant’s front door then followed her in.

Once they were seated by the hostess, Darcy ignored the menu in favor of watching her date. Will’s ice blue eyes scanned the menu from behind his glasses, one hand absently stroking his mustache and short goatee.

She smiled at him. “So, you study exoplanets?”

He looked up at her, smiling a bit. “Yes, I’m trying to find another habitable planet.”

“Is this one really as effed up beyond repair like some scientists are saying?”

“Let’s just say it’s a bit … crowded.”

“That I’ll believe.”

A waitress came over and took their drink orders then left again. Will continued examining the menu then he glanced at her. “You already know what you want?”

Darcy grinned. “I always get the same thing when I go to one of these – chicken alfredo. That’s the great thing about chain restaurants – the menu’s the same everywhere.” She paused. “The night we met, I had a friend do a sorta background check on you.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What did they find?” He looked wary.

“Nothing bad.” Darcy smiled a bit. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t a psychopath or something.”

“Ah, so a criminal background check.” He relaxed. “I don’t have a criminal record.”

“Actually, this is more like insight into your character.”

His wary look was back. “What did your friend find out?”

“He called you complicated. I asked him if that was good-complicated or bad-complicated, he assured me it was good-complicated. I’m taking that to mean you’ve got layers.”

Will cleared his throat nervously. “Yes, well, everyone does.”

By the time their food and drinks had arrived, they were talking about everything from their favorite books to their most embarrassing stories. Will cracked up at her relaying how she’d tased Thor when they first met. For his part, Will told only the most vague stories. It was obvious he held a lot back and Darcy hoped he’d tell her more when he knew her better.

There were fleeting glimpses of something so familiar about him. Even more than his intelligence and sense of humor, it was those hints that drew her to him.

“Have we met before?” she asked over the piece of French silk pie they shared after dinner.

He paused, the fork halfway to his mouth. “I’d rather not say just now.”

“That’s a yes. So, what, we met at another conference a couple of years ago and you were an awkward nerd or something?”

He smirked, another thing that felt familiar. “No.”

She lowered her voice. “Are you a SHIELD agent? Did we meet in New Mexico?”

Will hesitated before murmuring, “Not exactly.”

She stared at him. “What the heck does that mean?”

“This is neither the time nor place to discuss it.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “As long as you’re not HYDRA.”

Will smirked. “I assure you, I’m not HYDRA.”

* * *

Afterwards, Will gentlemanly offered her his arm for the walk back to the hotel and she gladly accepted. They were halfway there when a man stepped in front of them.

“Money, jewelry, whatever you’ve got,” he growled, his gun pointed at Darcy.

Her brain completely shut down at the sight but Will had no such problem. His body tensed as his eyes narrowed. “I think not,” he muttered. He brought his hands together then formed an icicle the size of a sword from thin air.

The mugger smirked. “You think ice is gonna stop me?” He cocked his gun.

Before he could get a shot off, Will used the icicle to knock the gun out of his hand then stab the man in the shoulder. The mugger fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding wound.

“Call the authorities,” Will said, not taking his eyes off the man.

That got Darcy out of her shock. She called 911 as Will shoved the icicle into a nearby snowdrift. Once they told the police everything (minus Will making an icicle out of thin air), Darcy invited him into her hotel room.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, she turned to him. “You can drop the disguise, Loki.” She mentally congratulated herself on her level tone.

He sighed heavily then “Will Stone” dissolved and Loki emerged. “How did you know?” he asked quietly, his eyes unchanged but the sadness and vulnerability in them now was more than enough to draw Darcy in.

She approached him. “A guy who knows about New Mexico and has the power of a Frost Giant? Not exactly hard to figure out.” She reached out to take his cold hand in hers.

Loki scowled in genuine confusion. “You’re not throwing me out?”

“From what Thor told me, you’ve more than made up for the things you did.” She raised her free hand to cup his cheek, saying softly, “Did you go through all this trouble just to have dinner with me?”

He smiled a bit. “Too much?”

“Mmm, I’d say it’s just enough.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.


End file.
